Where I Belong
by xGlassFoxx
Summary: 'even if it hurts, pretend that its nothing, even if tears are falling, know how to hide them, place it on one side of the heart, and know how to smile as if there's nothing wrong.' The past, and the future. A painful desire,a passionate love SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction. Please regard me kindly ^_^... All comments welcome. I also hope that my character doesn't turn into one of those Mary-sues I've heard lots about. And please give it a chance! It might start of slow at first!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'KYAAAA! I'M LATE!' It was 4 in the morning when a loud scream ripped throughout the apartment.

'OMG, SAM is going to EAT ME ALIVE!' Aria Catto scrambled out of bed, her foot caught in the covers. She stumbled and banged her arm on the dresser.

'OWW!' Ignoring the throbbing pain on her elbow, Aria grabbed her luggage and her passport racing out the front door, running into.. a wall..? No. It was Sam.

'Had a good sleep?' He asked, a false smile pasted across his face.

'Hehehe actually it was nice...You know sorry I'm late I had to feed the cat.' Aria replied scratching her bedhead.

'You don't have a Cat.' He stated bluntly, while Aria laughed weakly.

'Anyway It's good you slept well. I'm glad I set your clock an hour ahead.'

'Hahaha yeah, me too.. wait.. WHAT?'

'Shush, you're gunna wake the neighbors. I heard you screaming a minute ago, and is your arm okay?'

'My Arm..?' She glanced at it. There was a purple bruise forming on it. Sam simply slapped his head as they made their way towards the airport.

'So in the end, we're late' Aria commented, as she and Sam sprinted through the airport.

'That's because you forgot to change out of you're pajamas u idiot!' Sam retorted.

'Well, if SOMEONE didn't change my clock, I wouldn't have forgotten and rushed out the door!

'It's your own fault your always late!'

Aria started gasping for breath after that. A concerned look crossed her best friends face.

'Aria, you okay?' Despite her feisty and carefree nature, Aria was slightly anemic and couldn't last long at physical activities.

'I'm fine. I've felt better than i used to after taking those iron supplementary tablets.' He smiled at her.

As they reached the check in, they loaded their luggage up onto the conveyor belt and showed their passports. After a few minutes, they were allowed to board the plane.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

'May all passengers please fasten their seat belts.' The flight attendant announced into the speakers. After a small struggle with Sam, I ended up getting the window seat, and he, the aisle seat. We were traveling to England and our first stop was London. I looked out of the window excitedly as the plane started to take off. The reason we were traveling together was because we wanted to have our 18th birthdays overseas, and also because we had some friends who were exchange students in London and it would be nice to pay them a surprise visit. Sam's Birthday was on the exact same day as mine. The 5th of January. We were childhood friends, and met one another because of our birthdays, being excited since we shared the same day. Ever since we were 6 we were inseparable.

'Aria..' Sam said 'Nice hair... you dyed it yourself?'

'You noticed! I sure did heehee' I said back gleefully.

'figures' he muttered to himself. I ignored him and started to play with my hair instead. It was an odd colour. Naturally white. I dyed the ends of it an ice blue including all the layers. My hair was waist length which took years to grow. The reason I chose the blue was because it was the same colour of my eyes, with specks of gold. Sam had raven black hair and leaf green eyes. He was far taller than me and often teased me when we were younger about my height. I looked around the plane and saw a middle aged man, slightly balding, reading a newspaper. His family sat around him laughing and smiling. A little girl was held in the arms of her mom. I felt envious. My mother was very young when she had me, so i can understand why she didn't want to raise me. She was only 16. Despite that i still felt angry and upset about it. Growing up, I've felt lonely until I met Sam. He was like family to me, and I to him. Sam Lived with both his parents and an older sister, Selena, whom i adored.

The flight attendants started to unstrap their belts and serve their hospitality to everyone.

'Hey Aria, our finals are coming up in about a month when we return to school, so I think we should do as much study as we can now then we can relax later. Lets start with your worst subject. Math' Sam smiled at me... An evil smile...

'You know what? I'm really tired I think I'm going to sleep' I shut my eyes and laid back.

'But I thought you said you had a really good sleep earlier'

'Did I? I don't remember'

'Then should we start with Japanese?'

'Go away, I'm sleeping'

'Aria... You still owe me $25 for...'

'Okay!' I cut him off. 'I'll study but lets start with English or History. PLEASE. NOT MATH'

'History it is..' He pulled out his notes from his backpack and decided to start quizzing me.

'Okay lets start with something easy.. What year did World War 2 start and when did it end?'

'Uh...1914-1918..?'

'Thats WW1 you dolt!'

'Oh, is that so? When I last checked I swear it was WW2...'

'Never mind. Lets try another question... When was Australia turned into a federation?'

'Oh that's easy! In 1945 of course!' Sam covered his face.

'It amazes me how far you've gotten with that brain of yours'

Before I could say anything back, the plane suddenly jolted, and without warning I could feel it's movements as we started spiraling into the water below.

'Everyone return to their seats and take out the life jackets located underneath the chairs' The attendant called out calmly.

'In a few minutes, make your way to the middle of the plane and prepare to jump down.' I quickly grabbed my bag and put all my electronics in a plastic seal then wrapped it up with some clothes and put it in, while Sam did the same. We grabbed the life jackets and strapped them on. Damn this was getting exciting. Sam noticed my sparkling eyes and said

'This isn't something to be happy about..'

'C'mon Sam lets go!' He sighed and followed me.

When we reached the middle of the plane, it seemed that most people had already jumped off and we were one of the last few. As we were about to make our jump, I noticed something hiding beneath a chair, quietly crying. A young girl, the same one I saw earlier. I turned back.

'Aria? What are you doing? Hurry we're the last to jump off!

'Sam! There's a little girl there!'

'What?'

The flight attendants told me to hurry up. I simply nodded and ran to the girl. Sam followed after me.

'Are you ok? Come with me. here lets put on your life jacket.' The girl got up and grabbed my hand. I helper her into her life jacket wile she started to calm down, prompting the girl to walk over to the flight attendants. One of them held her and jumped out. When Sam and I were about to jump, there was a massive impact as the plane hit the water. I gasped as i felt myself stumbling back, when there was a set of strong hands placed behind me.

'GO!' Sam pushed me towards the exit as he fell and hit his head, blacking out.

'SAM!' I screamed

'leave him! The plane is sinking!' The attendents called to me. I shook my head and ran over to him. The attendants swam out of the plane as it started to rapidly fill with water.

'Sam!' I held onto him and tried to swim out. I was an awful swimmer and considering my size compared to his, not to mention i was also anemic, I felt the water enter my lungs. It hurt. The last thoughts that crossed my mind was 'Oh well... at least we're still together..' I smiled. I'm not always alone. My vision went blurry, and the pain got worse.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm sorry it was so short. I just kinda wanted everyone to get a taste and whether they liked it or not. Please review... or not... just some feedback or suggestions. And is any of my characters a Mary Sue yet? So i can avoid it now _<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as much as i can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Here's the next chapter. I'm going slower than expected... but it's because I'm one of those people who write as they go along. This chapter is a little rushed and took me about 45 minutes _ ... **

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was cold. It was dark. All was silent. The night sky glittered above me. I felt blinded. A disgusting smell filled my nostrils, it was so strong I could almost taste it. There was snow everywhere. Did I... survive the crash? But it was right in the middle of the ocean. My lungs didn't hurt, and I felt fine... just cold, since I only had some shorts and singlet top on. I still had my bag with me holding all of my precious belongings. Slowly moving my hands forward, fingertips reaching, I opened my bag glad to see that nothing was wet inside then grabbed a leather coat. I heard a soft groan beside me as I sat up putting it on. Wait.. the groan came from beneath me?

'Aria get of me! You're heavier than you look you know!'

'Sam? SAM! YOUR ALIVE! HAHA AND I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE BOTH DEAD!' I laughed and tackled him in a hug. The noise that I made seemed to be coming from all around us, echoing in the empty and silent night.

'Of course I'm okay!'

'Wait.. doesn't your head hurt?'

'Nope! And it seems we somehow survived the crash?'

'Yeah, but there's nobody else here. I think they got washed up somewhere else.'

'Washed up? But we're In an alleyway Aria.' I paused and looked around. He was right. But how?

'Nevermind, we need to figure out where we are and get help.' I nodded in agreement. Sam also had his bag with him and pulled out his iphone.

''No reception.' I pulled my own iphone out only to find that I also didn't have any reception.

'It's almost dawn. Lets see if we can find someone.'

We both got up and Sam pulled on something warmer. Heading out of the alleyway, walking past many old looking stores, one in particular, had dusty windows and an old grimy door. The sign on it was faded. I could feel a presence. We were being followed. I looked around trying to see what or who it was, but it was only visible in glimpses. I could only see the flashes of silver, and the awful smell that seemed to follow it. Ahead of us lay a man with a grimy beard, his head hanging down. He had no shoes and the clothes he wore were tattered and filthy.

'Sam! Look! We can ask this guy!' I started to run over and ask for directions when Sam grabbed my arm.

'Aria... Look at his clothing. Somethings not right' Doing what Sam said, I looked closer at his clothing. Upon further inspection, I realized he wore clothes that were extremely outdated.

'That's clothing from the Victorian era' He told me informatively.

'But he looks homeless maybe that's why..? What's the Victorian era?'

'Ugh... Nevermind lets say its an era that started from the 1830s to 1901... The same year that Australia was turned into a federation. Remember that.' This really wasn't the time to start a history lecture.

'Maybe he likes to... cosplay..?' I've never seen a cosplay like that though...

'You idiot, that looks to real to be a cosplay. It looks like it's around 7am now right? Did you check your phone? The time on our phone said 1pm. The timezone isn't right or there's something else.'

'huh?'

'I think we're stuck in the past. I've noticed it awhile now. Looking at these buildings, I'd say we're in London during the Victorian era.' I burst out laughing. 'Nice try Sam.' I told him through snorts.

'Aria, I'm serious!'

'Okay, maybe you hit your head a little too hard..'

'Well maybe you constantly hit your head a lot when u were a baby which explains EVERYTHING'

'At least I'm not the one making up stupid stories!'

'This isn't a story!'

'Then this stupidity must run in our 'family'! Don't you think?' I said sarcastically.

'ARIA! I'm not joking!' I looked at Sam. He really did look serious. When Sam gave me that look a could tell that he really believed we were stuck in another time.

'OK... I'll believe you'

'Good, lets spend some time to discuss this. Somewhere more private' He hinted, eye-ing the man only meters away from us. Turning and walking away, we both heard some shuffling and a gruff voice

'I don't think you're going anywhere' The bearded man. Then in a swift movement, we were surrounded by 4 men, all armed with sharp silver daggers. They slowly backed us into the front of a store. There was little chance of escape. They smelt like blood and dirt. It made me feel nauseous.

'What do we do?' I whispered to Sam, scared that if I made any loud noises, the men would come closer.

'Just stay quiet and see what they want first.' Sam whispered back, standing in front of me protectively.

'Is that girl your property?' One of them asked him.

'She's a rare beauty, ain't she? Although... her hair is rather odd.'

'We'll be havin' lots of fun with 'er now won't we?' Another piped up.

'Now now, you'll scare her Tom.' The other men laughed. Their laughter rang in my ears.

'Don't worry George, I'm sure she'll enjoy 'erself also.' I had to think of something. Otherwise Sam would do something hasty. The one named Tom started to move closer to me.

'Piss of you bastard!' I yelled at him. Sam groaned and closed his eyes.

'Way to make it worse.'

'Shhh... I'm thinking!' I snapped back.

'Shes a feisty one, we might 'ave to use some force on this one.' Tom grinned.

They all moved in towards us, ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger _... hehehe bad habit! Please review! Sebastian and Ciel will definitely be in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope I'm not being to predictable! Read and see what'll happen next! I looked at how many views my story had and i was soooo happy to find that there were lots of people reading it! HEEHEE ^_^... On another note, i don't really know what to write in my author notes... They always seem so short! _**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Aria's POV

Hundreds of different scenarios raced through my mind. If the police were to find mine and Sam's dead bodies, what would they think? If we really were in a different time, would we just be... forgotten? How would they deal with us? We who were dressed in different clothes, so foreign to them. Would they even care? I didn't want to die. Especially not like this. I thought hard, trying to come up with something that could save us. Anything would do. Normally, I would've shouted for help, but the streets that we had walked through earlier were quiet and deserted. There had to be a way out of this. I was lost. We really were done for. Sam stood as still as a rock, lost without an idea, just as I was. Then it hit me. A plan, simple yet genius. I started to cough and hack violently. The drama lessons I took when I was 12 seemed to be paying off. I held onto my stomach, scrunching my face up as if I was in pain. And started to gasp.

'Sam!' I cried out, tears starting to drip from my eyes.

'Aria..?'

Sam's POV

I watched as Aria started to cough. I held onto her hoping that she was okay.

'Sam!' She called me again. I looked at her and there was a quick flash in her eyes that told me everything I needed to know. She wanted me to play along.

'Aria! Please! Are you okay? Hang in there!' My acting was dodgy, but the men seemed to buy it.

'W-Whats wrong with 'er?' George stuttered out.

'It couldn't be! A disease?' Aria coughed harder and said between gasps

'Sam, you must get away from me! This dreaded and incurable sickness that has killed off our family and friends. I don't want you to catch it!' The men started to back off a little. I smirked.

'Aria, if you were too die, I don't know what I'd do! Don't leave me behind! What will I do without you?' God... I sounded so fake and cheesy... I really wanted to laugh at the faces these men, who seemed so vicious at first, were making. It was...Priceless! I also added in a few of my own coughs, and faked my difficulty in breathing. Aria, who was paler than normal, due to her anemia, really did seem like she had a disease.

'L-Lets go! I don't know 'bout you men, but I sure 'as 'ell don't want to catch this disease.' They all turned and ran off. When the last man disappeared from our sight, Aria broke into hysterics.

'BWAHAHAHAHA! OMG I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! MAN, YOUR ACTING... IT REALLY KILLS ME!' I laughed at her. She was just... to cute sometimes. So innocent and naive. But that's what made me come to love her as a sister. Her personality. Although she was very aggravating when it came to school related stuff. But it was quite an idea to come up with. The people of this time were afraid of diseases and such.

'Shut up... you idiot.' I gently shoved her.

* * *

><p>(2 hour later)<p>

After some discussing and planning, We came up with the idea of exploring around London, and until we knew more of the place, we'd try and find a way to return to our time. The only problem was that we'd be drawing a lot of attention due to the strange way we were dressed. By now, there would be more people walking around the streets of London and it could cause some sort of commotion at them being 'strange foreigners'. Especially Aria's hair. That would definitely be a problem. I unzipped my bag and ruffled through it. When I found what I needed, I gave it to Aria.

'Tuck your hair up and put this on.' Aria did as she was told.

'Thats better.' While saying that, my stomach growled. She didn't say anything and went through her own bag. She pulled out a pack of nuts, dried fruits, and some slices of bread wrapped in plastic, with small plastic containers of jam, and her bottle of water.

'I thought that we'd be stranded after we jumped from the plane so I grabbed some food in the aeroplane when we walked past one of the lunch carriers.

'Nice thinking.' Although Aria was bad at school, it amazed me how she thought out her strategies and plans so well.

'There's quite a bit we have here, but even so, I think we should divide it up into small portions for each day. We don't know how long we'll be here.

'I agree too.' We ate some of the supplies, and set off to exploring London.

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

It had only been an hour since they started exploring, but Aria was already complaining about her sore feet.

'Saaaam.' She sung out

'give me a piggy back!'

'No way, you stooge. Find someone else to give you one.'

'Woah Sam! Look! Think we can ask for a ride?'

'Hmm?' He followed her finger to where she was pointing. There was a fancy carriage settled in front of a store labeled 'Undertaker.' As he looked over, a man in black trousers, wearing a tailcoat and tie, stepped down and opened the carriage door. A boy wearing an eye patch with striking blue hair, stepped out. He wore exquisite clothes that showed his status. In his hand, he held a cane, custom made for himself.

'Sam! That tall one looks like you!' He looked back to the raven-haired man. Aria was right. They shared many similarities, except his eyes were red, and he was taller and less tanned than Sam. Their hairstyles were also different, Sam's hair being more curly than straight. Before Sam could do anything, Aria ran over to the guys, her sore feet, forgotten.

'Wait! Aria!' Cursing under his breath he followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm actually writing a lot of chapters today. More than i though i could have heehee. ^_^ hopefully there aren't too many spelling mistakes.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes i wonder... Does anyone ever read author notes?**

**While writing this chapter, I was listening to my favorite KPOP songs... Then realized i had written the same sentence 6 times in row... hahaha _**

**Okay... i don't know if I've kept Ciel and Sebastian in character, so if i make a mistake please correct me if I'm wrong! **

**Oh and if you spot any spelling mistakes or something that doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sam's POV

Above, the sky was cloudy. There was an ominous feeling that it gave off. It looked like it would rain soon. Before that happened, we had to find some shelter. I was running to Aria, she had barely made it up to half way, before I jumped in front of her, blocking her. The boy and his butler entered the shop, the door making a tingling sound. It reminded my of bells on Christmas. I turned my attention back to Aria.

'What the heck were you thinking?' I hissed at her

'I just wanted to take a closer look at that guy since his appearance was uncanny!'

'Did you even think about what you were going to do?'

'Well... No... Was I meant to?' She asked, deep in thought.

'Did the orphanage ever teach you about strangers?'

'Um... They might have mentioned it.' A flicker of shame crossed her features.

Her concentrations skills really were in a mess...

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

His face showed dismay. Then, Sam started to lecture me about strangers. I decided to tune out like I always did with his lectures and thought about my sore feet again. I sat down onto the cold cobbled stones. A lady walked past and looked at me strangely, muttering something about dirty children living on the streets. There weren't many people around this area except us and a few suspicious looking men lurking in the corners of the street. Sam continued with his lecture, suddenly stopping mid sentence.

' Wait...Selena always watched these cartoons...'

'Hmm? You mean anime? What does this have anything to do with strangers?'

' There was one in particular she wanted me to watch since I shared a resemblance with a main character.' He pulled out his iphone, and toggled through the videos. Finding the one he needed, Sam let out an 'Aha!'. I crawled over to him as he crouched down and started the video. Our eyes both widened when we saw the main characters. They were the exact same. Unless this was some sort of serious cosplay convention, I didn't know what else to think. It was... _Insane._ Stuck in an anime. Was that even possible? Watching through it a little longer, we caught their names.

'Ciel … Phantomhive... and Sebastian … Michaelis?' I said to myself aloud. We watched futher and learnt a bit more about the characters. Ciel was prideful, and Sebastian was arrogant.

'A demon and a contract..' I felt excited at this. I mean... It was kinda fun. It's not everyday that this kind of stuff happens! As I was thinking about this, I felt a sudden jolt to my body. I started feeling dizzy and light headed. My whole body went cold, roughly shaking, and I started to sweat. Sam noticed this and caught me as I collapsed, my mind going blank.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I lifted Aria up noticing how her breathing was strained. She must have forgotten to take her iron pills. I was scared. For something like this to happen at the most inconvenient time. I had no idea where to go and didn't even know if there was a hospital nearby. Her breathing was getting shallower by the minute. She whimpered in pain. In a state of panic, I put pulled on both our backpacks and turned around and saw the boy and his butler entering the carriage. There was no one else in sight who looked like they would help them. Crossing my fingers, I ran up to the boy, struggling with the wight. Ciel.. His name was.

'Excuse me sir!' I called out.

'The boy stopped and stared. His face expressionless.

'Please, help me, my... sister is sick and she needs a warm place to stay.' Ciel looked at me a little longer, perhaps noticing the way I was dressed. And maybe my odd speech? To my relief, he nodded to his butler.

'Sebastian!' The butler looked over.

'Take them back to the mansion. After all, if I was to leave a person out in the snow in such a condition, my reputation could be ruined.'

'Yes, my lord.' Sebastian answered, bowing. Ciel climbed into the carriage, and Sebastian approached me.

'May I?' Without waiting for an answer he took Aria out of my hands and placed her inside. He carried her as if she weighed nothing. Sebastian motioned for me to get in, and I carefully entered. Without another word, the carriage set off, Aria's condition getting even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! This isn't getting boring right? Or was it boring from the start lol! hahaha sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself ... I think I have writers block and I've hardly started!<strong>

Which reminds me... for any** _KPOP FANS_ **out there who happen to read this..?

**I can't wait till EXO make their debut! He looks so much like Taemin, i thought it was him at first!**

**Sorry had to share my happiness _**


	5. Chapter 5

**After ages and ages of thinking.. i came up with this chapter... If the characters are OOC tell me! Don't leave me in the dark ^_^...**

**I'm not sure how long to make this story... maybe up to 20 chapters? I'm also running out of ideas on what to write! If you have any ideas or suggestions on what could happen, PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sam's POV

As soon as we were moving, Ciel started to speak to me.

'What are your names?' He spoke in an authoritative tone.

'I'm Sam Honda and this is Aria Catto. Although I called her my sister, we are not related by blood nor are we by name.'

'I see... I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and that is my servant Sebastian.' There was a slight pause before he continued 'Why are you dressed in such a strange way?'

Wow... that's right to the point. I was rather hoping to avoid something like this since I had no idea what to say or how to explain we came from the future. I decided the best thing to do was tell the truth. Besides... Maybe they could help us. Taking a quick glance out the window, we had made it into a crowded area in London. I took a deep breath, and started.

'It's... a long story...And... believe it or not, Aria and I came from the future.. Please.. we... have proof!' Remembering our electronics in the bags, I decided to add in that we had evidence from where we came from. Ciel just stared at me as if I belonged in an insanity ward. I wasn't surprised. If someone from the past did this to me, I wouldn't have believed them either. He sighed then finally spoke

'Lets discuss this at the mansion.'

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

The sounds... It was all a sea of buzzing to me. I couldn't make it out. I felt my head throbbing painfully. My headache rising and falling. This noise... was all so... confusing... I wanted to throw up... It made me feel sicker than I already did. As I thought this, I heard one single voice... It pulled me from my internal torture... Sam... He was worried...

'Hurry up and open your eyes already, how long do you plan to keep everyone waiting?'

_Everyone? Who was everyone? Was it all a dream? Will I wake up, seeing Sam's parents and Selena? All my friends? It made me kinda happy knowing that they were so concerned. _I groggily opened my eyes. Sam was next to me.

'I'm awake.' Groaning, I sat up. Something wet dropped from my forehead. I caught the towel, squeezing it. I wasn't home... Instead, I was lying in a foreign bed. It was a large double bed. Inside the room, there was a small table, a sky blue couch, including matching dressers and wardrobes. There was a closet on the other side of were I lay, and a private bathroom on the left. I looked on the floor at the soft fluffy carpet. The fireplace was blazing with life. It made the room glow and I got a warm fuzzy feeling from it. Sam handed my a glass of water and my iron tablets avoiding my eyes. Not really thinking why he'd do that, I took them from him, and quickly gulped them down.

'Thanks.' I managed to croak out. I didn't notice that there was two other people in the room, besides Sam and myself. One of them being the butler, Sebastian, and the other, being a maid wearing a blue dress, with matching buttons, white ruffles on the shoulders. Black stockings, and brown knee-high boots. On her head was a lacy frill. She had beautiful maroon hair, and wore thick cracked glasses. She looked over at me and I smiled. A fountain of blood gushed out of her nose. That was weird. Did she have a fetish for girls..? Turning to Sam, he was looking anywhere but me. Sebastian simply coughed into his hand and looked in the other direction. Moving my gaze down, I realized I had nothing on except for my bra. I flushed crimson.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

After a little commotion, Aria was dressed, and ready to meet the young master of the house. As Sebastian led them to Ciel's room, Aria was complaining to Sam, who was fiddling with his iphone.

'You IDIOT! Why didn't you tell me?

'I thought you knew!'

'If I did, would I have sat up?'

'… I would have'

'Thats because you don't have to worry about baring your chest out!'

'… Don't worry... pretend you were wearing a bikini!'

'I just feel even worse!'

They reached the door to Ciel's room. Sebastian knocked and they could here a 'come in.'

Opening them, the two were led into a study. Behind a desk, full of paperwork, sat the young master.

After the formalities, Ciel started.

'You said you came from the future. Explain.'

'Well you see...' Aria started

'It was the year 2012... and Aria and I were traveling to London...'

'The 2012 one..'

'Yeah, the date was the 2nd of January...'

'We wanted to celebrate our birthdays there... here...'

'While we were traveling on the plane, there was an accident... Suddenly, we woke up here...'

Ciel cut in. 'What's a plane?'

'Umm... a giant metal bird..' Aria described, thinking of how people normally described a plane that way. Turning to Sam, Ciel said,

'You said you had proof. I would like to see it.' Sam showed Ciel his iphone.

'This is a gadget used for communication. However, it doesn't work here since there are no satellites or signals. However, it does have many other features.' Sam used the flashlight app, pointing it down.

'See? It can also be used to store data and information. It can be used for entertainment purposes like playing games. It has an inbuilt camera...' He took a picture of himself and turned the phone around, allowing Ciel to see it. The young boys face was astonished. Also...' Sam switched to the ipod. Grenade by Bruno Mars.

'It plays music!'

'… So you really did come from the future...I believe you.' Sam and Aria smiled happily.

'I'll let you stay at the mansion as a butler. You can help out my other servants.' He said to Sam. Looking at Aria he told her,

'With your condition, I don't think you'll be much help... Instead... teach me more about this gadget. Perhaps you could come in handy and help me with some of my cases.' Aria happily nodded.

'Sebastian, show them their rooms. Take their measurements, and send them off to the tailor. Give them a tour of the mansion and their roles.' Sebastian had been so quiet, Sam and Aria had almost forgot he was there..

'Yes, my lord' He bowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe i hope i'm keeping up with your interests! Nothing dull yet right?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This took me a while. It's hard trying to keep Ciel and Sebastian in character... Especially Ciel. I don't know what he's thinking so he may be out of character to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Aria's POV

Sebastian led Sam to his room first. After a few moments he came back out and led me to the other side of the mansion, into the same room that I had rested up in before.

'Um...Excuse me? Sebastian? Why Isn't my room near Sam's?' I nervously glanced over to him. The tall man turned around and smiled at me. I could tell it was rather forced.

'The servants share a quarter of the mansion together.' He told me.

'Oh.' He entered my own bathroom, and I could hear water running. I fiddled around nervously, feeling awkward in the presence of such an intimidating guy.

'When he came back into the room he said a single sentence that almost made me gag.

'Miss Catto, please strip.'

'S-strip?' I spluttered. There was NO way in hell I was doing that. He said it in such a straight face as well.

'Miss Catto, there is no need to be excited.'

'I'm not excited! What idiot would be excited?'

'That language is not appropriate for a lady, miss Catto.'

'Please, just call me Aria, and drop all your formalities. And … I can bath myself thanks.' Talking in such a formal way just made me feel even more awkward.

'I see... then, miss Aria, at least let me help you.'

'I can help myself thanks.' He started advancing towards me.

'Unfortunately, I can't do that since I must take care of you, as my master privately told me to.' I immediately ran as fast as I could towards the bathroom. Sadly, Sebastian was faster. He gripped my wrist with one hand, and with the other, he blindfolded himself.

'How can you help me while blindfolded?' I yelled at him. Sebastian smirked.

'If I couldn't do this much, what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?' Hopefully, being distracted, I kicked his shin... He was either ignoring me or didn't even notice it, as my kick seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. On the other hand, my foot was aching. I felt his hands start to pull up my shirt.

'WAAAH!'

Sam's POV

After washing up, and pulling on some fresh clothes that one of the servants, Bard, had provided me with, I felt much better and more refreshed. I found my bag lying on top of the bed. That butler sure was efficient. I didn't know what to do as the butler simply told me to wait for him until he came back. Sitting around, I decided to go through the contents of my bag. The batteries on my phone were going flat. From what I've studied on the e-books (electronic books), the Victorian era should have at least a few power points lying around. My eyes scanned the room, and I spotted one. Bingo. I plugged in my charger. It worked. Thank god for that. There was a knock on my door and Sebastian entered, in tow with Aria. She didn't look very happy. In fact, she had a murderous intent in her eyes.

'Sam, please follow me.'

Sebastian led us into another room. Aria stayed quiet the whole time. Was she not feeling well?

In this room, I noticed the crimson haired maid.

'Meirin, please take miss Aria's measurements. I will take care of Sam myself.'

'Yes Sebastian sir.' She croaked out. Aria was led behind a screen, while Sebastian took out some measuring tape.

'170cm... Done.'

'That quick?' I thought. Sebastian wrote down my measurements in a letter.

'Now for Aria's...' As he said that, there was a squeal from the other side.

'What is it now?' He asked exasperated.

'Meirin, is everything okay?' There was no answer.

Meirin!'

'Yes, Sebastian sir! Her measurements are right here.'

No One's POV

Meirin read out Aria's results.

'152cm... 100-210-354...'

Sebastian frowned. That was definitely not right. When he was undressing her, she was very slim and petite... Like a porcelain doll. He heard a giggle. He sighed.

'miss Aria, if you continue to be uncooperative, I'm afraid I'll have to use some force on you.' The giggling immediately stopped. Sebastian smirked.

'Okay! I told her to do that so please don't get mad at her! My measurements are, 94-57-89. My height is fine.' He wrote down her results in the letter. Turning to Meirin, he handed it to her and said

'You know what to do.' Without saying anything, she scurried away.

'I will now lead you around the mansion.' Sebastian stalked off. Sam and Aria followed behind him.

This is the kitchen, and that man there is Bardroy, our chef. The blond haired man waved at the two newcomers. Grinning.

'I'm Sam, and this is Aria.'

'Nice to meet you! You can call me Bard!' They nodded in understanding. As they left the kitchen, they heard a loud explosion. Sebastian took no notice of it and continued. Sam looked concerned, while Aria's eyes were filled to the brim with excitement.

'This is our very own library, something that our household is very proud with.' Sam looked around in amazement. It was huge. There were so many books here, they were sure to keep his attention for a long while to come. After exploring many more rooms within the manor, Sebastian led them outside into the garden. A boy wearing a straw coloured hat wrestled with a massive white dog. The boy turned and noticed them.

'Hello!' He called out cheerfully.

'I'm Finny, and I'm the Phantomhive gardener!' He stated proudly.

'This here is Pluto.' Once again, Sam and Aria introduced themselves. Aria noticed that the boy was looking at her flustered. She was wearing a mini-skirt with a t-shirt. The people of this time were not used to girls showing so much of their bodies. There was a 'poof' and in the place of Pluto, there was man with white hair, much like Aria's, without a shred of clothing on. Aria immediately blushed and turned away.

'Ah Sorry! You see Plu-Plu's a demon hound...' Finny trailed off.

'Erggh... Thats fine.' Aria replied, averting her gaze.

This mansion was full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So next chappie will be about thier first mission...<strong>

**[IMPORTANT] It won't be following the manga or anime btw... so... just making sure ur clear on that...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, i had to cut some areas short since i forgot the name of that tailor who visited Ciel. I couldn't find it and i searched for ages! So this chapter might seem to be slightly all over the place.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Aria's POV

I felt the brightness of the sun as it shone down on my face. My body felt sore all over and I was exhausted. I rolled away from the light. I then felt someone tugging my blanket. Squinting, I could see Sebastian as he leaned over me.

'miss Aria. It's time to get up. The tailor has brought the clothes here.'

'Go away... 1 more hour...' I groaned sleepily.

'miss Aria, unless you want to walk through the manor in nothing but a top, I won't try and stop you.' Surely enough, I had nothing on but a long shirt and some underwear.

'GET OUT!' This guy... he was staring the whole time! Why didn't he seem to be flustered like the rest of the servants! Unless he was... Experienced! I shook my head. Who would wanna go out with such a stuck up guy?

'I'll give you 5 minutes to prepare.' Sebastian said calmly, walking out.

'HURRY UP!' I threw a pillow at him and it hit the door as he left. Staying here, I feel as if all the embarrassment I've had my whole lifetime just doesn't compare with the the embarrassment for the last 24 hours. After exactly 5 minutes, Sebastian re-entered my room. God... he really doesn't kid around does he. I followed him through the manor as he led me back into the same room I was in before yesterday. I spotted Sam and he already had his clothes, which mainly consisted of butler outfits. In one corner, was a whole rack of dresses. Sebastian went over to that corner. He grabbed a corset and signaled to me to come over behind the screen with him. Oh _heck. _

'Um...' I took a few steps back. As soon as I reached the door, I zoomed out into the hall, sprinting as hard as I could.

'ARGGH!' The reason? Well the first one, I was most concerned about was the corset. They were what killed women! The other was because I felt like pissing off the seemingly perfect butler. Reaching the end of the hall, I took a left. Rows of paintings followed me. I was already tired. It was easy to get lost here...

Sam's POV

_What was that?_ I thought to myself. I've never seen Aria run so fast! Surely, sooner or later, she was bound to tire herself out. Taking a peek at Sebastian, he had a pocket watch out, with an annoyed look on his face.

'Sam, I believe you know what to do, as I had taught you earlier.' I nodded. I was to help out the cook, and the maid.

'Oh my, I'm behind schedule.' He murmured, and with a flash he disappeared. How did he do that? I jogged my memory trying to remember if the anime said anything about this. He was count Dracula..? Vampires were supposed to be attractive and had lighting speed. It made me wonder if Sebastian sparkled in the sun. No … it started with the letters C and D but … that's right. A demon under contract. My heart had a sudden throb to it. I thought about the secret i was hiding from Aria. If i told her, what would she think? Would she forgive me, or will she avoid me. I cleared my head. When the time came, I'd tell her. Getting changed into my new uniform, I wondered what made Aria so flustered, as she was basically a mindless zombie most of the time. Girls really were strange creatures. I never will understand them.

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

Sebastian could sense the girl in the garden. He made his way there. He heard a crash as some dishes come tumbling down. Sebastian really wondered how clumsy maids were meant to be charming. It made his intent to kill even stronger. Reaching the garden doors, as soon as he opened them, the young girl was charging towards him. Oh? He smiled to himself. What made her change her mind so quickly? Instead, she leaped up and grabbed him, wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her arms around his neck, practically strangling him. Her face buried in his chest.

'Sebastian! I'm so happy to see you!' She cried. Puzzled, he wondered why the girl was suddenly embracing him, when Pluto, in his dog form came running around the corner. Aria stiffened. It seemed she was afraid of dogs.

'Miss Aria, a lady should not act so easy towards men, but I suppose I can make this one exception.'

'Just get rid off the dog! And I'll wear the damn corset!'

'I see.' This was easier than he thought it would be. Girls from the future were also more bold, he noted mentally to himself, as he could see down her shirt.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

'I can't breathe!' Gasping, Sebastian simply pulled the corset even tighter. I should have asked Finny for help getting rid of the dog. I could not believe i pounced on this guy. It was his own fault for appearing when he did, i told myself.

'Since you already have the right body form, I'm hardly tying the corset as it's meant to be.' He said to me

'I'm really gonna die, u bastard!' I yelled back.

'Now now, miss Aria, there is no reason to overreact.' I expected him to say something about how a 'lady' should not say such things.

'Overreact?' My voice was shrill. 'I could drop dead any moment, and you're saying I'm overreacting?'

'I don't think anyone has died because of a corset.' He hissed at me.

'Sure they have! Broken bones, internal bleeding...I can go on for ages!' he pulled on the clothes for me, muffling my sentence.

'That wasn't to bad was it?' He asked.

'You... DEMON!' He smiled.

'I see you know what I really am.'

'Yeah! But I never expected a demon to be so sexy... I bet you're a womanizer!' I laughed.

'Why thank you miss Aria. Really, you shouldn't waste such kind words on someone such as myself.' He bowed, one arm across his chest.

'That wasn't a compliment!' I was wearing a blue dress, with lots of ruffles and lace. It felt heavy to move in.

'Hmm the young master is calling me. It appears we have our first job. Come now miss Aria, we mustn't keep him waiting.'

The corset was tight. Women around this time must have made some sort of method not to breathe.

...

'Don't dawdle miss Aria.' Sebastian called me, looking behind his shoulder.

'Why don't you try wearing a bloody corset!' My words full of venom.

'As you said earlier, I'm a very sexy demon. I don't see a reason why I would need to dress myself up.'

Was he calling me unsexy? That arrogant ... I screamed inside my mind. Right now, I wanted to kick him.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe i lied a bit about this chapter being on their first mission. I was too focused on having some sort of corset scene heehee. It'll be the next few ones!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**After thoroughly planning out the case, (which took ages, OMG) I finally came up with one. Writing a murder case is really hard! Not to mention i had to get ready for back to school!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

No One's POV

'The queen has asked me to solve a series of murders within the nobles society.' Ciel had his back turned to his servants. He was facing out the window, watching the bright morning sun.

'There will be ball held tomorrow night, by the Darcy family. We have been invited to attend, under the Funtom alibi name.' Aria held back a snort. Some alibi that was.

Meanwhile, Sebastian, you will teach Aria about lady etiquette. Later, we will pay another visit to the undertaker.' Sebastian smiled at this.

'Yes. I shall start right away. But master, may I ask, why she will be needing such skills?'

'Aria will be coming with us, using these devices of hers to assist in gathering evidence. She will be posing as your wife.'

'Ah...' Sebastian looked dismayed.

'That will be all. I expect my tea in 5 minutes.'

Aria and Sebastian were dismissed.

'Miss Aria... No.. _Aria,_ go wait in the hall while I prepare the young master with his tea.'

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

'Rising to one's feet when being introduced, or when somebody enters the room. Ladies will do a curtsy and men will greet with a bow.' Sebastian was dressed up as a tutor. He even had on some fancy glasses. He held a long stick and kept using it to whack me whenever I didn't do something properly.

'Aria, back straight.'

'That's _Miss _Aria.' I hissed. That earned me another smack.

'As we will be posing as husband and wife, we better get used to these roles, Aria.'

'Ah, yes darling.' I replied sarcastically.

'Very good dear, I expect you to address me that way until this case is closed.'

'What? No way!' _whack._ My whole body _hurt._Sebastian continued,

'When you must remove yourself from the attention of another, you always, ALWAYS ask to be excused. If you feel the need to express any emotion, do so privately. Face is everything.' He repeated... The tall man peered at me,

'The next important thing for a lady to know is how to dance..'

Please...Kill me now.

**...hours later...**

'Very good. Now always keep in mind that in a dance, the male leads, and the female chooses to follow. That will be all for today. It is time for us to see the undertaker.' I'm so glad that I was good at the arts. They were probably the only things i excelled at. While dancing with Sebastian, I realized how tall he really was.

'Damn that took ages.'

'Aria, watch your language. What sort of lady uses such vulgar words.'

'I'd expect a demon to be worse.' I muttered. _Smack._

Sebastian dragged me outside, pushing me into the carriage.

...

The carriage door opened and I climbed out after Ciel looking at the sign. This was the place where I collapsed yesterday. I was curious at what was inside this building so I entered it as Ciel and Sebastian were discussing something.

No One's POV

A scream ripped out from the store, followed by loud bursts of laughter. Sebastian and Ciel hurried in wondering what was wrong. Undertaker had his arms wrapped around Aria, who had a look of terror written all over her face.

'What did you do?' Ciel asked.

'I-I dunno! I walked in and said a few words, when he suddenly grabbed me!'

'kekeke this little one speaks in such a strange way!' The undertaker said, letting her go. Aria immediately ran to hide behind Sebastian who raised an eyebrow.

'You must be here concerning the recent deaths of these nobles, right Earl?' He chuckled.

'Since this young lady here already made me laugh, I will tell you something. The stab wounds on these victims indicate that the murderer is left handed. The stabs are also very weak, telling us that the person isn't very strong.'

Aria thought to herself for a moment. Could it be a woman? That was very possible. Why else kill all these nobles unless it was due to the fact that they were the more dominating and intimidating figures in society. The girl glanced over at Sebastian. For her, there was also someone she'd be glad to get rid of.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I have no idea how these guys became servants but... their completely useless! While he was gone, Sebastian told me that he was in charge of the manor until their return. I sighed. I had no idea that it would be this difficult. The 3 servants stood before me.

'Well you see, I thought it'd be faster to cook the meat with some dynamite...' Bard nervously scratched his head.

'I was grabbing some plates when I tripped on the cabinet!'

'I forgot I left the weed killer connected to the hose!' Finny said guiltily. I peered over at Mr Tanaka. Why couldn't they be more like him. As I tried to figure out how to fix this up, I heard Sebastian and the others return home. Did he deal with this daily? Oh well, I guess I'll leave it to him. I had checked the date earlier with Bard and it seemed today was the 3rd of January. I will have to break the news to Aria soon. I thought of ways to go about it, and came up with conclusion of being straight forward like I normally was. I just hope that Aria won't get angry. This secret has gone on for long enough. It was about time I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good right? Nothing confusing... I hope. Hehehe and what secret is Sam hiding from Aria?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! There will be awkward scenes in this chapter and uh... intense swearing. Viscount Druitt makes an appearance... he may seem overdone. I tried to get him in character as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Aria's POV**

It was the night of the ball. All the preparations were completed today. I was completely in the role of Sebastian's wife, and Ciel would pose as my daughter. I snickered at his face, remembering his look of horror when I actually mistook him as a girl.

…

_'Oh? Why hello! Are you a relative of Ciel's? Kyaaa! What a cute dress! You both look so alike...'_

_'Aria, it's me.' The girl pouted, her eyes closed in annoyance._

_'ha? … WOAH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?'_

…

It took me a while to calm down, rather, it scared me to death. Did a lot of guys change gender around here? I hid some laughter. Then maybe... even Sebastian! Was my first thought. While thinking of him dressed as a girl, a knock on the door snapped me out of my daydream, and lo and behold, it was Sebastian. Ugh.

'What do you want?'

'Is that anyway to speak to your husband?'

'I'll talk to you however I want!' He ignored me and came over holding a corset.

'I'll be helping you get ready for tonight, _my love_.'

I cried to myself. If this was a demon, I'd hate to meet the devil.

**Sam's POV**

I was walking up to Aria's room, thinking about how I would tell her about the secret, when I heard some odd sounds.

'Ah! It hurts! Sebastian!'

'You should be used to it now dear, this isn't your first time.' Dear? What _were_ they doing. I stopped and listened.

'Just relax and put you're hands on the wall.'

'I can't relax! Ah! How can you do this blindfolded?' Aria was panting.

'I'm very experienced, my dear. What sort of husband would I be if I couldn't do this?' Were they role playing..?

'I'm c-..Sebastian! I'm c-..Ah!' _Oh Fuck_. Ever since when was Aria so intimate with this guy! I had to stop them. Aria wasn't the type of person to sleep with a guy she's know for only 3 days. I barged into the room just as Aria yelled,

'I'M C-COUGHING MY LUNGS OUT, YOU DEMON!' I stood awkwardly inside the room as I analyzed the situation. Sebastian had on a blind fold, and was helping Aria put on a corset. They both turned over, looking in my direction.

'Sam? What's up?' Aria asked me curiously. Sebastian seemed to understand what had went through my mind, and he gave a sly smile. I face-palmed. _Why me? _This was so awkward! I coughed.

'Uh... excuse me...' I fled out into the hall. I mentally punched myself. Of course. Aria would never do such a thing. I felt like dying for even thinking it.

**Aria's POV**

_Huh? What was that? _I looked over at Sebastian who was smiling. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I... don't get it..

I thought about Sam barging into the room the whole way to the Darcy's mansion. Really, Guys were such strange creatures. I'll never understand the way they think.

* * *

><p>'Welcome to my home, and please, enjoy the party.' Luke Darcy announced, standing beside his wife Sophie. She was a beautiful woman, with long golden locks of hair. The music started. I tugged on Sebastian sleeve, grabbing his attention,<p>

'What is it love?' He asked me. I held back a gag.

I put my phone on record and handed it to him.

'Can you hide this somewhere high up? Let the apple picture face out into the crowd.' I whispered. Sebastian nodded, and took off. I knew he'd be back soon, so I waited. Ciel sat silently beside me.

'Why excuse me, my beautiful lady.' Looking up I saw a man with hair, like spun gold thread. He wore a white suit, accessorizing it with a brooch and white gloves. I felt Ciel stand up.

'Excuse me, I must be off to the bathroom.'

'Ah, yes, go ahead.' I nodded towards him. I faced the man once again. Remembering the pain I went through during Sebastian's etiquette lessons, I stood up.

'Hello sir, It's a fine night, is it not?' He smiled at me.

'Indeed it is, but not as fine as this beautiful robin before me.' I felt myself paling. This guy had no shame.

'Why thank you sir, but I must say, I don't deserve to be flattered by such a man as yourself.'

'What are you talking about my dear lady? You are a exquisite creature, the finest one I have ever met! May I ask, what is your name?' Was he comparing me to some sort of beast? The way he said creature.

'It's … Aria. Aria Funtom.' I acted.

'I see. Aria. A song. That is the meaning of your name, no? A lovely song bird you are! You may call me Aleister. I'm the viscount of Druitt.'

'Aleister, you are a very handsome man, it makes me happy knowing that you have spent some of your precious time tonight to talk with me.' I gushed.

'A sweet and innocent girl! How I wish to hold you within my arms! With you I would commit any sin!'

I felt like spewing. Really... Where was Sebastian? Aleister lifter my chin. '

If there was one thing I could ask, may I spend this night with you, and we'll wake together to greet the dawn.' That made me break my facade. As I was about to yell something back at him, I felt Sebastian standing next to me.

'Excuse me Viscount, this exotic woman belongs to me. She is my beloved wife.'

'Why! That makes her even more desirable! A forbidden fruit!' The viscount was about to say more when a woman came up to him, asking him for a dance.

'Although it pains me to part with you, I simply cannot refuse a lady. Please excuse me.' And with that he left. I let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank god you came! If I was with that guy any longer, I could have died!'

'Hmm? What an interesting girl you are Aria. Most women would kill to get that man's affection.' He chuckled at me.

'Really? Then they can have him!' I growled, noticing the dirty stares that a lot of women were giving me. Honestly, I've had enough.

What I didn't realize was that this was only the beginning of what to come on this long and endless night. Outside, the wind was howling, and the snow began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>The murder case will start around next chapter when things get more intense... and perhaps intimate... ;D.. Stay tuned!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG im sorry for the wait everyone! It's just that these last few months has been hard going to a new school... i miss all my old friend! College is ... prettyyyy hard! Being short is actually annoying sometimes... I got stepped on the first day -.-... Really... anyways heres the next chapter... Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Sam's POV**

**Back at the mansion...**

These servants... Will be the death of me. Half the kitchen had disappeared, don't mind the garden which might as well never had existed. Sebastian wouldn't be happy when he got back...

I left the kitchen, hearing a crash in the next room. For the first time in my life, I had to admit that there was someone more clumsy than Aria... That's saying a lot if you really knew her. Thinking about her, I wondered if she had feelings towards Sebastian. She had never dated in her life, and I have never seen her cry before either, despite being rather sensitive. Pondering about this he went to check up on Meirin, hoping she did't hurt herself.

**Aria's POV**

This was not happening...But no matter how much i wanted to deny it, it was real. Sebastian was distracting Luke and his wife while i went through their bedroom. The room was spacious and filled with many things, but it was not beautiful, unlike the rooms at the Phantomhive mansion. The room stunk of smoke, and i opened the windows, despite the cold air and the snow that greeted me. Searching around, I felt insecure wondering if it was just the guilt of snooping into someone else's belongings or the fact that this could be the murderers room. Pulling the closet doors open, i saw rows of expensive dresses. I turned and whacked my head on some shelves.

'OWWWWW' Rubbing my injured head, i saw a picture frame wobble and fall. I dived, grabbing it before it could hit the floor and placed it back in it's position, i noticed Luke and his wife in the image. It showed them to be just married. Sophie looked solemn while Luke smiled brightly beside her. Was there a reason she wasn't happy? Could it be because she did not like this dominated society and her husband made her feel this way? I thought about it as I kept exploring the room.

I opened a drawer and well... lets not say anything more... I kept searching, trying to find whatever clue i could. I thoroughly went through each drawer when i found something. Bingo. I hid it in my dress pocket when I heard some voices.

'Yes, your highness.'

Honestly... Why me!Trying to find a place to hide, i felt a hand covering my mouth. There was a slam, and i was pulled out onto the balcony. Snow kept drifting down, covering me in white. I was pressed closely to a warm body. Looking up, i met a pair of vivid red eyes that captured my gaze and stopped me from breathing, scared that this was a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>One's POV<strong>

Honestly, what was taking that girl so long? Sebastian thought. Luke Darcy and his wife had just left him to greet more guests, leaving him standing there. Their son, Henry, was laughing within a group of ladies. He decided to see what the heck she was doing and quietly, snuck up the stairs and down the hallways, looking for the right bedroom. He heard some voices and thought to himself.

_'Well well... It seems as though the spider has also been invited to this party.'_

Sebastian could sense Aria panicking within the room that Claude stood outside of. He quickly opened the door to another room and ran out onto the balcony jumping onto the next one.

The window was already open, and he rushed in and grabbed Aria pulling her outside. He felt her shivering and pulled her closer, glancing down at her she looked up into his eyes. It made him uncomfortable for some reason. Her clear blue eyes so innocent and pure, boldly staring up at him. He thought of something knowing she'd look away if he said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

'My love, you are being much more obedient now. Perhaps my devilish looks have finally captured your heart?' He looked smug as he said it. I scoffed.

'As if!'

My cheeks burned as I stared down at my feet, mentally screaming to myself. Remembering what I found, I pulled it out and quickly gave it to Sebastian. It was a intricately decorated dagger, it's hilt had an emerald stuck inside it. The blade was still covered in dried blood. He smiled at me.

'Nicely done' He commented me.

'Really?' I beamed. Glad that he praised me... Wait... HE praised me... Sebastian. There was giddy laughter inside my head.

'I found the dagger inside Lady Sophie's drawer, so it could be hers...'

'Really? Well all the evidence points that way.'

'For some reason, I don't think she did it.'

'Hmm? And whys that?' He whispered in my ear, tickling it.

'I've been thinking about it. When i saw her and Darcy together, I could tell that she really did love him from the way she looked at him. There's also another problem, and it's that Sophie isn't left handed. Shes right handed. I saw her pour a drink for her husband.'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'You are more observent than i thought miss Aria.'

He said no more and left it at that, as he held me and led us back towards the ballroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**soooo... Lately i forgot about this fanfic having other things pop into my mind XD! Sorry T_T! I only remembered about having this fanfic when i conveniently came across this already written chapter while trying to look for my law assignment that somehow went missing! HAHAHAHAHAHA so here it is everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Weaving around within the ballroom made my head spin. Sebastian moved with ease dragging me along with him causing me to staggar in my own steps. Other women from noble households held their fans in front of their faces. Giggling. Whispering cruel comments among themselves of how such a child as I was unfit for someone like Sebastian. Heh... _choosing_ to follow my ass. Despite being forcibly pulled around by the likes of _Sebastian _i couldn't help but admit that the guy was good. I had to give him some credit. We continued spinning in circles my stomach knotting in protest. We both kept a close eye on Luke and his wife. My phone was probably hidden somewhere filming alll their actions. The music finally ended and i was led away to the table containing a colorful array of food that i couldn't recognize or haven't ever seen before. It was more extravagant than what I was used to... back in my world. My belly churned reminding me that I still felt dizzy from the torchure just moments earlier causing sparks of annoyance to burn within me. I turned before seeing the women from before approach me, their dolled up appearances infuriating me further.

'Ha. I can't see what than man sees in you' The first woman wearing a lacy black dress snickered, eyeing me as if i was some low life form. The second wearing a bright green, piped up beside her, 'indeed' she giggled 'this _child _has nothing to look at. All she has is that odd hair colour of hers or perhaps it is a sign of aging?' The both laughed most likely proud of the comments they made. I turned to the second lady and said smiling to her 'Perhaps it is his taste in smarter and more educated _women_? You comment on my appearance calling me a child then suddenly mention my stages of aging? Heh.' Pointing out the mistake that she made. 'Uneducated? No. We simply want to have 'fun'. No man could resist our charms.''Oh? Then both of you are nothing but cheap tramps, having no dignity nor honour whatsoever.' This seemed to anger her. She raised her hand preparing to slap me before i raised an eyebrow and giggled 'Hehehe... It seems that _my _Sebastian is coming this way' She stopped her actions and immediately dropped her arm. I knew it was bitchy but i had to admit it was fun. These women who were dressed up like peacocks, raised in a noble family would not have expected to be bested by someone younger than them. Nobles are to arrogant. The woman raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. 'We shall see. This man will fall for my attraction.'

As soon as Sebastian came up to me the woman in green smiled putting on a sweet display and while fanning herself sauntered up to Sebastian and gripped his arm holding it to her well endowed cleavage.'Never have I laid eyes on someone as handsome as you' she laughed. Sebastian ignored her and came up to me leaning down and whispering into my ear 'It's time for the next part Aria'. I nodded acknowledging what he wanted me to do. His arm that was still being desperately clamped on by the woman was pulled out of her grasp as he gave his arm to me. Taking it i could see her face blushing red in humiliation and vehemence as her charms had not worked on Sebastian. She shrieked and stormed off, her other friend hastily following her. I laughed aloud unable to hold it in. Sebastian looked down at me and smirked 'Are you satisfied Aria? You know, i was very tempted to play along with her just to see how you'd react, although we do have other matters to take care of. She was right in one thing though. You still are an innocent child and you undeniably lack curves.' That shut me up. Bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later ~<strong>

'Bait..'

'Bait...' I repeated dryly once again.

'BAIT!' I screeched. He wanted me to act as bait and draw out the real murderer? This... Demon! I cried to myself mentally. Baiting out a murderer... Did NOT sound very appealing. I shuddered thinking of what could go wrong looking back at all the horror and detective movies I've ever seen in my life.

'I know you're excited dear Aria but there's no need to overreact.' He smiled cunningly down on me.

'Overreact? Excited? Why would i be excited! You know full well that i'm not! What if I die? I knew it! this is punishment for when i never watched my language isn't it?' I fumed at him. Keeping that sinister smile upon his face he said to me in a low voice 'Aria, it's best that you do this... Unless you want to be punished? Believe me it won't be very pleasant.' He emphasized the word punished. Such... a sadist... Looks can be deceiving after all. Why were all the hot ones either taken or.. well, like _this_? Before i was able to growl something back at him, I spotted Ciel and dashed over to him in a frantic manner. 'Ciel!'

He glanced over 'There you are. I was searching for the both of you. What have you found so far?' As Sebastian updated him on everything we knew and explained to him how I was to act as bait, Ciel's lips slightly turned upwards. I grimaced at his smirk so closely resembling the wicked butler before me.

'Aria, you are to do what Sebastian tells you. If acting as bait will help with the investigation then you are to do so without complaint. Is that clear?' His icy stare looked up at me. I struggled to hold back an animistic roar that started to build up inside me. If i did end up roaring, Sebastian would once again reprimand me about my manners.

'Yeah...'

These guys... were definitely sadistic taking pleasure in my distress. Ever since meeting them i bet my life span has been shortened by 20 years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey Guys~!**

**Im sorry if this got your hope up on another chapter but heres the thing..**

**I feel Bad making you guys wait T_T!**

**And also since my storys pretty rushed its really bad XD... since i always try to steamroll through it...**

**In about 3 weeks ill be going to japan but ill try and promise you guys that I'll have another chapter out before then...**

**If not I'll.. Slap myself!**

**mhmm ^^**

**huehuehue :3**

**and another thing i have to add is that ill try and make the chapters longer and more detailed since each chapters only around 1000 words.**

**Anyways see you guys next chapter hopefully XD**

**xGlassFoxx**

**(and if u guys haven't noticed, i changed my name XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

****Hey guy~! As promised this is the next chapter XD! yay~! . Recently I've found how bad i am with writing stories for extended periods of time... and as this is my first story, it may (WILL) be shorter compared to other stories written by very amazing writers!****

****So guys this is really awkward to say but... It was late... *cries* I thought i already uploaded it and when i came back from overseas.. well... it looks like i didn't!****

****I dont mind if you get really mad at me!****

****also, I truly appreciate your reviews and would like to thank you all for contining to support me! :3! It makes me very happy and want to write more so i won't disappoint you guys and keep you all waiting! Like i did this time round!****

****Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters except for Sam and Aria.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

20 years lost? Make that a whole lifetime. I could never feel more bored than I am now.

The plan now was to speak with Luke and through spending time with him, make it seem as if i was an important person among the nobles. If the murderer though I was, perhaps they would come to me.

I was 'deep in conversation' with Sir Luke, and we were on the balcony together overlooking the ballroom. I didn't even listen to any words he said but I did continue to observe everything that went on below me. The dancers weaved around in a graceful swish of colours. I even spotted Sebastian dancing with the green dressed woman from before. A pang of jealousy coursed through me. So even sebastian was not at all resistant to the charms of a 'real' women.

'.. and so you see that is... Lady Aria? You do not look so well perhaps you need some refreshments?' Asked Luke.

I looked at him confused then realized that i had a look of disdain upon my face. 'Oh! I'm alright! Please continue.'.

And so he did. I once again ignored him and continued to watch the swaying dancers. One of the good points of being up here was that you could see everything that went on below. I kept watching trying to remember any faces that seemed suspicious. After a while I noticed that Lady Sophie was nowhere to be seen. I didn't pay any attention to Luke who seemed to be muttering to someone else that moment, who had just given him another glass of wine. The new stranger cleared her throat and asked me

'Excuse me my Lady, but would you like more wine?'

'No thank you. I am not particularly a heavy wine drinker, perhaps a glass of juice instead?' I asked hopefully. The maid that i turned to face was smiling towards me. She had light brown hair with a reddish tint to it and it also seemed to glow under the light. Despite her smile, I saw a deep sadness within her eyes. If that sadness was not there, and if perhaps she would truly smile, this woman would have been beautiful. I wondered what made her so sad. Before i could contemplate further, she replied to me.

'Certainly. She curtsied and turn tailed while Luke continued our conversation from where he had left off.

* * *

><p>It was a while when i suddenly realized that Luke had stopped talking.<p>

I turned to him about to say something when i saw that he was pale.

'Um... Sir Luke?' He didn't respond. At first I felt dread thinking that he was dead until he turned to face me. I immediately looked at the empty glass of wine and back to him. The maid... I called for his servants and rushed to the direction of the kitchens.

* * *

><p>I pushed open the door that led to the kitchens, barging my way in despite the protests of the servants. There were several servants inside preparing food for the night. I could not spot the maid anywhere and instead asked.<p>

After a few questions I found out from the head chef that the maid from before was Isabelle.

'Would you happen to know where she ran of to?' The man had on the typical chef's attire and he sported some facial hair he pointed to another set of doors on the far side of the kitchen that led to the servants quarters.

'Perhaps she returned to her room to collect something.' He suggested.

'I see... Thank you!'

He nodded at me as i continued my pursuit.

The servants quarters were as luxurious as the rest of the mansion, although there were no fireplaces lit so I continuously felt chills running up and down my spine. There was no light switch that i could find so i decided to continue my way down through the dark corridor, giving my skin goosebumps and worsening those chills. I could see a black trail of.. something on the soft plush carpet, however it was too dark to distinguish what it was. I could not hear anything but the sound of my own breaths as i ran. Why was it so eerily quiet? I know the servants must be all busy here but at least Isabelle should be making some noise.

I continued making my way down the dark corridor and my question was answered when turning the corner; i was greeted by the sight of Isabelle. She had a knife stuck between her shoulder blades. She stared up at me with a pale face and lifeless eyes whispering something then just as suddenly as I saw her she collapsed to the ground. No longer moving nor breathing. Before i could cry out i felt warm hands covering my eyes and pulling me back. This person felt warm.

Sebastian.

'Ahri, Nice work. It's my turn from here.'

He held me close to his chest. And i could feel myself calming down. I felt as if i belonged in these arms that held me; that saved me from such a gruesome sight. I cuddled closer to him and I could feel his eyes on me looking on in surprise.

Feeling a sharp pain in my eyes, I squinted as i saw faint lines of light from between his fingers. Sebastian pulled me up into his arms and I could feel him running when everything went dark again.

He placed my down and i saw we were in one the the servants rooms. I heard noises outside the door and the shadow of 3 figures.

I was about to say something when Sebastian covered my mouth and pulled me towards him.

Why did it suddenly feel so hot?


End file.
